The Blue Bloods Novels- Book 1
by fablesierra
Summary: While investigating a case, Baez receives a devastating phone call


The Blue Bloods Novels

Book 1

By Fable Sierra

This book is dedicated to Cheryl on her 70th birthday. As a beloved aunt and surrogate grandmother, her support has been a godsend.

She was the one that introduced me to the TV series _Blue Bloods_, and I owe her.

I hope she enjoys this book as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Chapter 1

It was a hot, muggy day in New York City, when lead detective Danny Reagan and his partner Maria Baez investigated the murder of Rosalie Morris. She had a single stab wound to the heart and a large gash on the left side of her face. "There was definitely a struggle", said Danny "How old was she?" the officer that was standing nearby said "She was 26", Maria glanced at the body, "Were there any prints?" "I don't know for sure", said the officer, turning to Danny, "Your sister Erin is scanning them as we speak." Just then Baez's cell phone beeped. "This is Baez", she said. Her face suddenly turned pale. "W-what? No! No! Th-that! No! That's not true!" Baez suddenly collapsed into sobs. Danny ran over to her. "What's the matter?" Danny said soothingly. "M-my sister and mother", Baez said, sobbing, "T-they were found dead, shot in the heart, this morning at 0600 hours. A-and to make it worse, it's a serial killer, and he left a note saying that I was his next victim." Danny's face was grave. "Oh my god. Baez, I am so sorry, and if it makes it any better, I will do everything I can to find this perp and make him pay." Baez looked up at Danny. "I have no family left now," said Baez, "I'm completely alone now, and I will be the last person with last name Baez." Baez looked at the ground. Suddenly, she hugged Danny. An old, sweet feeling flashed across his mind. He hadn't felt that feeling since…since **Linda**. Ever since that helicopter crash he had been miserable. One of drug cartel member Luis Delgado's gangs had organized it, leaving Danny heartbroken. The memory of when Danny walked into the room and heard Dalgado say smugly, _"There's something I've been wanting to tell you. You know your wife's helicopter accident? It really wasn't an accident." _The words haunted Danny's mind like a ghost. But now he felt it. _Love_. He had forgotten what it felt like. He tried to pretend he didn't feel anything, and said "Baez, the only thing I can do is find the killer, so I hope that will make things better." Baez was about to answer, when suddenly Danny heard three gunshots. He tried to get Baez under cover, but he was too late. He looked at Baez, and saw in horror that she had been shot twice in the stomach. "CALL A BUS!" Danny screamed. It was all a commotion, and Baez's eyes were slowly closing. Just then, the ambulance arrived, and they strapped Baez to a stretcher. The last thing Danny saw was a man jumping into a white Toyota Corolla, and racing down the street faster than any one could catch him.

One hour later, Danny drove to the hospital. He asked the nurse which room Maria Baez was in, and she said that she was in room 6B, and in stable condition. When he walked into room 6B, he saw that Baez was awake. "You okay partner?" Danny asked her. "Of course I'm OKAY Danny!" Baez suddenly shouted, "My mother and sister die, and then I get SHOT! Of course I'm OKAY Danny!" Baez broke down into sobs again, and Danny said, "I understand Ria. When Linda died, I felt the exact same way, and it does get better in time. But right now partner, we have a scumbag to catch, so you make sure you get better soon." Danny then left the room.

When he got home, he found his son, Jack, sitting on the couch with a girl he had never seen before. "Um…hi Jack," said Danny awkwardly, "Who's this?" "Hi Mr. Reagan , my name's Clarissa Hall, and I'm Jack's girlfriend." Said the girl, shaking Danny's hand vigorously. Danny stared at Jack, and Jack nodded. "O-oh, uh…okay. Um…nice to meet you Clarissa, uh…do you want to stay for dinner? We're having meat and potatoes." "I would love to!" said Clarissa. They ate mostly in silence until Danny said "So, what do your parents do for work?" Clarissa looked at Danny and said quietly, "My parents died nine years ago. The police never put the guy in jail, even after I identified him _and_ his car. I thought that maybe you could help get the guy locked up for good." Jack said "Please Dad." Danny looked long and hard at Clarissa and Jack, and finally said "What's this guy's name?" "Manuel Desograto, and he's currently living in Brooklyn, at the address of 993 Jacobson Ave. His car is a white Toyota Corolla. Plate number 567-" "Woah, woah, wait a second," Danny suddenly interrupted, "You said a white Toyota Corolla?"

Chapter 2

"Yes," said Clarissa, concerned, "Why?" "Well", said Danny hesitantly, "My detective partner Maria, was nearly killed by a scumbag driving a White Toyota Corolla, it's probably not the guy, but…" "It is the same guy, Dad," said Jack, "Clare looked it up in the NYPD records in the paper. Desograto is the only perp to have a white Toyota Corolla. He's our guy." "Then why the hell were the charges dropped?" Danny asked Clarissa. "There's a rumor going around that he bribed his lawyer." Said Clarissa. "With what?" asked Danny. "Enough money to last a lifetime" said Jack. Danny's phone rang. "Reagan" he said. His face suddenly turned grave. "Oh my god. Is she gonna make it?" he asked. "Okay. Can I come see her?" he said. "Okay, I'm on my way" Jack said, "What's wrong Dad?" "Baez was just attacked in her ward at the hospital. She's probably not gonna make it. I'll see you two later." With saying that, he rushed out the door.

Ten minutes later, he rushed into room 6B. "Is she okay?" he said frantically. "Not really" said the nurse, "She has a stab wound to the shoulder, and head trauma. She's probably not going to live. I'm sorry." "Can I talk to her?" Danny asked. "Yes" said the nurse. Danny leaned down to the bed and said "Maria?" "Danny?" Baez said in a voice so faint it was hard to hear, "W-why are you here?" Danny looked at Baez and he felt misery creep into his soul. "Well…I was going to ask you something, but it was a long-term thing, so I don't think you'd be interested. Besides, it's not for sure you'll…you'll…live that long. So make sure you do." Then Danny left the room.

Danny was late for Sunday dinner that night. They had mashed potatoes and beef roast for dinner that day, and everybody was harping about how this was their favorite food, and how they didn't want to wait to eat it. "Sorry guys, I was just hung up at work." Danny said as he walked in. "Yeah right, you're busy on a date with your girlfriend Maria" Erin's daughter Nicole joked. "That is NOT funny Nicky", Erin said severely, "Maria could die any second now, and your uncle was just saying a few –maybe final- words to her." Nicky looked down at the ground, ashamed. "It's okay kid", Danny said comfortingly, "You didn't mean anything bad. Besides, she'll probably forgive you if she's-" Danny was interrupted by his cell phone ringing. "It's the hospital" Danny said. Everybody went silent. "Reagan" said Danny. Everybody was tense, until Danny said "Thank god!" and hung up. "What'd they say?" Danny's grandpa Henry said. "She underwent surgery, and she's now in stable condition. She's gonna make it."

A week later, Baez was back on the job. "Hi!" said Baez as she waltzed into the precinct, "Any word on the Miller murder case?" Danny looked at her and said "I traded cases with Detective King, and guess which case I was given? The Manuel Desograto case! You're welcome." Baez stared at him confusedly. "Am I, uh, supposed to know who that is?" Danny said, "It's your serial killer, who else?" Baez said, "God I love you Danny! There is no one other than you that I would want working on this case. Now, back at the hospital, was there something you wanted to ask me?" Danny thought for a few seconds. "Um…never mind. Let's go pay a visit to Desograto." Baez then said, "If you were going to ask me to drive, than be my guest!" "Yeah right." said Danny.

Ten minutes later, Danny banged on the door of Manuel Desograto. "MANUEL DESOGRATO! POLICE! OPEN UP!" Danny shouted. Danny and Baez heard a loud rustling, and a woman scream. Danny kicked the door open, and saw that Desograto had his supposed wife and daughter by the necks with a gun to their head. When Manuel saw Baez, he shot at her and shouted, "There you are, you stupid-" but then there was the sound of a gunshot, Manuel was lying dead, and Danny had smoke coming from his gun. "Did you get hit?" Danny said, running over to Baez. "No, thank god," she said. "Is this his wife and kid?" Danny asked. Baez looked at the two. "¿Eres la esposa de Manuel Desograto?" she asked. "S-si! ¡Muchas gracias!" the wife said. "Yes they are," said Baez, "but they're scared. We should get them to St. Jacobs." With saying that, the two detectives took the wife and daughter to the hospital. The next day, Danny and Baez filed their collar, and Danny told her what he had been meaning to say.

Epilogue

The next Sunday, Danny was late for dinner again. "This is getting really annoying." Danny's father, (also the police commissioner) Frank, said. "Well, when I was proposing to Eddie, I was late for Sunday dinner." "Yes," Erin said, "but I don't think Danny's-" she was suddenly interrupted by Danny walking in, but not alone. "Uh, hi detectives Reagan and Baez." Henry said. "It's actually Reagan and Baez-Reagan today, Gramps." Danny said. "You mean-" Nicole said. "Wow Dad" said Danny's other son, Sean. "Congratulations Danny" said Eddie, "Now I have a fellow female cop to talk to." They all sat down, and Frank, the same as before, said "Welcome to our family, Maria", and they began to eat.


End file.
